Devenir enfin quelqu’un
by Catirella
Summary: [Petit Cadeau du week end] ... Je n’ai pas d’idée pour le résumer gomen donc … Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, là franchement il faut lire ! YAOI


Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Devenir enfin quelqu'un**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreinte pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peut être souffrir, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

**Genre :** AU

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Je sais pas où tu es allée pêché cette idée mais elle est sacrément bonne!!!_

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la corriger d'autant qu'il y a moins de fautes que d'hab' ._

_Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!!!!_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 10 novembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le ?? octobre 2006._

Une envie soudaine sans raison.  
Juste pour voir si j'avais retrouver un semblant d'inspiration.  
Bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_Catirella_

-

Un énorme MERCI à **Noan** pour cette correction encore plus rapide qu'un lancer de couteau de Duo !

Sinon il ne sera pas sur FF ce petit texte, car envoyer vers 0h15 et retour vers 1h30 cette nuit du 11 novembre 2006...

**_Arigatou et Kisu Noan_**

-

* * *

**Devenir enfin quelqu'un**

**

* * *

**

Je me perds à chaque fois dans ses yeux, ils sont tellement magnifiques.

Je le regarde évoluer sur l'estrade de l'amphi, il ne parle que très rarement.

Il doit faire des économies de salive.

Ce nouveau prof de japonais est un pur produit de luxe et de premier choix.

Moi je ne suis rien.

Juste un étudiant parmi tant d'autres en 3ème années de Fac avec l'option japonais.

Et c'est la première année que je ne regrette pas ce choix, même si je n'y comprends rien.

Derrière mes lunettes monstrueuses de la sécu les moins chers en soit, je suis un cageot de première.

Mes vêtements sont de la récupération à la croix rouge et je vis dans un foyer de jeunes travailleurs du fait que j'ai tout juste de quoi payer la Fac et de quoi manger un minimum.

J'arrive à joindre les deux bouts grâce à mon petit boulot de technicien de surface dans une grande boîte où je fais le ménage de 19h à 22h, 5 soirs par semaine.

Mais je ne ressemble à rien.

Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami et je n'ai pas d'ami non plus et pourtant j'aime la foule, les rires, le bruit, les discussions pour tout et rien. Car au moins, je ne suis plus seul dans ses rares moments.

Tien ! Le cours doit être fini car tous le monde range ses affaires.

A mon tour, je fais attention à ne pas oublier quoique ce soit car sinon c'est un objet de perdu à jamais et je range le peu d'affaires que je possède pour étudier dans mon sac à dos qui commence à être usé.

Et je vais pour, à mon tour, quitter l'amphi.

« Monsieur Maxwell ? »

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Vous n'avez rien écouté de mon cours une fois de plus. »

Zut, il m'a encore pris en faute.

« Je suis désolé cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Hn. Car je vous vire de mon cours cette fois-ci. »

« NON. J'ai besoin de passer cette option Monsieur. »

« Il fallait y penser avant. Votre dernier devoir a eu la note faramineuse de " 0 " Vous avez battu un record encore jamais atteint à mes cours. Trois notes en dessous de 4. »

« Je vous en pris, ne me virez pas. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. »

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Cette option est importante car j'ai une bourse supplémentaire grâce à elle et s'il me la supprime, plus de bourse et je vais devoir quitter la Fac.

Je serre très fort mon classeur pour mon prochain cour. Autant ne pas y aller, c'est fini pour moi.

Je quitte la salle avec une envie de vomir et je me rends dans les toilettes pour y avoir du calme et réfléchir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là.

Dans les toilettes.

Mais il faisait nuit lorsque je suis enfin sorti alors que le dernier cours auquel j'ai assisté, était avant midi.

Mes pas, par automatisme, me guide à mon petit boulot où j'arrive avec 15 minutes de retard.

Demain, je n'irais pas en cours de toute façon, je suis fatigué. Mon petit frigo est vide depuis deux jour comme mon compte en banque et ma paye et la seule bourse qui va me rester ne tombent que dans 7 jours sur mon compte à la poste.

Je ne tiendrais pas le mois suivant avec un trou de 150 euros.

J'ai 5 euros encore en liquide pour manger une semaine et je n'ai rien dans le ventre depuis plus de 48 heures et encore deux soirs de boulot à faire le ventre vide avant samedi.

Marre de cette vie de semi-clochard.

Le mardi de la semaine suivante, je reçois un courrier de ma Fac pour me demander de justifier mon absence. Je soupire et m'y rend avec mon courrier pour leur annoncer que je dois tout arrêter faute de moyen financier.

Je suis maudit car Mr Yuy est présent lorsque j'arrive et il fronce les sourcils en me voyant passer la porte après que l'on m'ait ouvert celle-ci.

« Ou étiez-vous Maxwell ? »

Je soupire.

« Chez moi. »

Il lève un sourcil et j'en profite pour reprendre mon chemin.

« **Attendez**. »

Là, il m'agace et je me retourne violemment avec, à mon tour, les sourcils froncés.

« **Quoi ? Vous m'avez assez pourri la vie alors fichez moi ma paix.** »

« Hn ? »

« **Vous m'avez viré de votre cours ?** »

« Oui . »

« **Donc je n'ai plus ma bourse supplémentaire et la cause à effet est que je n'ai plus les moyens de continuer mes études, alors allez emmerder un autre étudiant je n'en suis plus un… Salut.** »

Et je le laisse comme un baka en plein milieu du couloir sous le regard d'autres étudiants et professeurs qui sont aussi pour certains mes ex-professeurs.

C'est bien l'un des seuls mots en japonais que j'ai bien retenu et qui ne me serre à rien dans la vie de tous les jours.

J'ai les boules à cet instant.

Trois ans de lutte pour survivre en ravalant le peu de fierté que j'avais de mon apparence physique et des remarques désobligeantes des autres étudiantes pour rien.

Arrivé à destination, j'explique mon absence à l'assistant du proviseur et lui annonce que je ne reviendrais plus.

Il me dit que l'on peut trouver un arrangement et je lui souris maigrement en lui expliquant qu'il me reste plus de 2 ans d'études pour avoir mon doctorat en langues. Et que je ne pourrais pas tenir financièrement.

Il a l'air désolé, pas autant que moi.

Je repars la tête baissé et des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues que je ne peux refouler. Vient se mêler à cela la faim et des crampes d'estomac, mais je ne pourrais rien avaler.

Je vais pour quitter ce lieu qui était mon dernier espoir de pouvoir vivre un jour décemment, ce que je n'ai jamais connu depuis ma naissance, lorsque je sens une main me prendre par le bras et me serrer celui-ci à me briser les os.

Obliger de relever la tête, je tombe sur mon ex-professeur de japonais.

Putain, il va pas me lâcher ce gosse de riche, tout en lui le laisse paraître et son attitude supérieur ne peut me tromper.

« **QUOI ENCORE ?** »

« On doit parler. »

« **Je n'ai rien à vous dire alors lâchez moi**. »

« Non. »

Là je vois rouge et commence à me débattre de son emprise sur mon bras, mais c'est peine perdu face à sa carrure parfaite.

J'ai eu le temps de le regarder sous tous les angles durant ce premier trimestre.

« **Vous me faîtes mal, lâchez moi, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi**. »

« Duo calme toi. »

« **Je suis ravi que vous connaissiez mon prénom mais putain LÂCHEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIII**… »

« Non, je veux que nous parlions calmement tous les deux. »

Il a épuisé le peu de force qui me restait ce con.

Je me sens vide de toute énergie d'un seul coup et s'il ne me tenait pas le bras, je crois que je m'écroulerais à genoux sur le sol.

« Je suis pas en état de vous parler. »

« Hn… Je le vois bien, tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ? »

J'ai comme un rictus de type " rire jaune ".

« Je n'en sais rien, plusieurs jours. Mais cela ne vous regarde pas que je sache. »

« Maintenant si. »

« Ah ouais ? On est marié ? J'étais pas au courant chéri… J'ai vraiment mal à mon bras vous serrez trop fort. »

« Viens. »

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il me tire sans lâcher mon bras et j'ai l'impression que l'os de celui-ci va casser à tout moment tellement cela me lance. Je réajuste mes lunettes avec une grosse monture noire horrible sur mon nez. Ma natte doit être à moitié défaite et ma chemise qui était par dessus mon tee-shirt n'est plus dans mon pantalon trop grand en velours couleur caca que je déteste mais je n'ai plus que lui de potable.

J'ai l'impression que nous n'arriverons jamais à destination. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où il veut m'emmener.

Je réalise d'un coup que nous sommes dans un appartement, spacieux et luxueux.

Mais surtout il m'a enfin lâché le bras que je me frotte avec vigueur.

« On est où ? »

« Chez moi. »

J'avais raison.

Il est pas des plus pauvres.

Je vais pour repartir quand il me prend mon sac à dos et me force à m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de son salon.

« Tu ne bouges plus. »

« Je vous haïs. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Allez vous faire voir. »

« Je vais préparer à manger, toi tu ne bouges pas. »

Il ne m'a même pas écouté, je rêve ! Mais je suis vraiment épuisé et je m'endors dans son fauteuil.

Une main me secoue.

« Hmmmmmmmmmmm… »

« Mange pendant que c'est chaud. »

« Hein ? Ah oui, je suis chez vous j'ai déconnecté un instant. »

« J'ai vu ça. »

Je regarde ce qu'il a posé devant moi. Une assiette de riz avec des morceaux de viande, des amandes et une sauce. Il y a même un verre de coca juste à côté de celle-ci.

« Bonne appétit Duo. »

« Merci vous aussi Mr Yuy. »

« Heero. »

« Hum si vous voulez. »

Je prend l'assiette et les couverts et je goûte ce qu'il a cuisiné bien que je ne sais pas si c'est son œuvre.

Hummmmmmmmmmmm, c'est délicieux, ça doit être du poulet, en tout cas cela me fait le plus grand bien.

Il mange avec moi et je l'en remercie silencieusement.

Puis il revient à la charge de la discussion qu'il veut que nous aillons.

Après un soupir de ma part, je lui déballe tout, comme cela, il se prend de plein fouet le fait que c'est à cause de lui que je viens de foutre en l'air mes 2 premières années à la Fac.

Il me regarde et ne dit rien durant tout mon monologue.

J'en profite pour plus le dévisager car il est à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Il ne doit pas être bien plus vieux que moi et il est encore plus beau.

C'est pas humain d'être aussi attirant. La vie n'a pas de juste milieu, j'en suis la preuve vivante.

J'ai fini et j'attends qu'il dise, à son tour, son éternel « Hn » ou un phrase comme il m'en a fait honneur depuis qu'il m'a viré de son cours.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Vous pouvez mais cela ne serre plus à rien. »

« Si je vais te reprendre dans mon cours et t'aider en japonais. »

« Non, c'est foutu, j'ai pris trop de retard et de tout façon, j'ai dit à l'assistant du proviseur que j'arrêtais mes études. »

« Nous allons régulariser tout cela. »

« Vous écoutez les autres de temps en temps ? Je ne pourrais pas rattraper mon retard. Je n'aurais pas le temps et en plus je dois changer mes verres à ma monture le mois prochain. »

« Tu vis où ? »

« Hein ? Je vois pas le rapport ? »

« Tu payes un loyer ? »

« Oui très faible, c'est un foyer et la caf en paye plus de la moitié. »

« J'ai une chambre de libre, tu pourras économiser l'autre moitié. »

« Hein ! Non c'est pas faisable, je vais pas pouvoir vous supportez vous êtes trop.. »

« Quoi ? »

Je regarde autour de moi…

« Maniaque ! »

« Ton bordel restera donc ta chambre. »

Je soupire.

C'est très tentant.

J'ai l'opportunité de finir mes études et de récupérer mon autre bourse.

Je re-soupire.

« Alors ? »

« D'accord mais vous prévenez si votre copine débarque, je ne tiens pas la chandelle. »

Il me sourit, punaise il est encore plus beau, je vais mourir de frustration ou d'une luxation du poignet !

J'ai attendu de récupérer ma caution et j'ai mis un peu de côté et là, j'ai mes premières lentilles de contact, en plus d'une paire de lunettes sans contour, belle et légère au cas où je perdrais les lentilles et pour les jours où je n'aurais pas envie de les porter.

Ça change votre vie ces toutes petites choses et aussi votre vision de votre propre visage.

Je suis dans la salle de bain à me regarder et je souris comme un idiot.

Je ne suis pas si laid que ça tout compte fait.

« DUO. »

Houla !

J'ai laissé traîner quoi encore ?

J'arrive tel Fanlabise et Heero a comme un blocage en me regardant.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne portes plus tes lunettes ? »

« Nan… J'ai pris des lentilles de contact. »

« Hn. Ça te va bien… Tu sors ce soir ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai invité des amis à dîner à la dernière minute. »

« Ah. Et je suis de trop. »

« Non, je voulais juste savoir si tu dînais avec nous. »

Je souris car c'est la première fois que je suis invité quelque part bien que là je ne bouge pas physiquement.

« Je serais très heureux de dîner avec vous. »

« Bien ils arrivent vers 20 heures. »

Mon sourire s'efface.

« Quoi ? Qui a t'il ? »

« Je.. je n'ai pas de vêtements corrects Heero. »

Il s'approche de moi et me relève le visage que j'avais baissé sans m'en rendre compte.

« Vas dans mon placard et prends ce que tu veux. »

« C'est trop grand. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Et sur les étagères de gauche ceux sont des vêtements qui sont trop petit pour moi, que j'ai gardé. Nous n'avons que 3 ans d'écart et ceux sont des habits classiques tu devrais trouver ton bonheur, va fouiller mais ranges ce que tu ne prends pas. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien… Duo… »

J'avais commencé à me rendre vers sa chambre.

« Oui ? »

« Fais toi une queue de cheval tu es encore plus beau lorsque tu es coiffé ainsi. »

Et là le « baka » c'est moi.

Car je n'ai pas porté ce type de coiffure depuis plus de 4 mois, soit bien avant de venir vivre chez lui.

Je souris bêtement alors qu'il est maintenant reparti dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner de ce soir.

Il m'avait remarqué.

Je ferme les yeux.

J'ai des frissons dans tous le corps.

Ce soir, je vais être l'étudiant le plus sexy qu'il n'ait été donné de voir.

Je vais enfin naître au grand jour.

**FINI**

Il y aura surmenant une séquelle.

Voui il y en aura une…

_**Catirella**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…_

_

* * *

_

**Un petit commentaire ? … …**↓ 


End file.
